


Daddy

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diapers, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Bella can't hide her wet panties from daddy, no matter how hard she tries.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 25





	Daddy

Bella creeps through the door, heading for the stairs. She can shower, change and be good to go before he gets home. She’s going to be fine.

“Welcome home, Isabella.”

Bella freezes, her back towards him. Her soaked panties cling to her, feeling heavy. Her jeans are protection, he won’t see it. She can still have a chance.

“I just wanna hop in the shower, I’ve had a long day…”

“No kiss for Daddy?”

She cringes at the name. When they started this arrangement, it was just supposed to help her bedwetting. He had taken it way too far and there was no going back. She loved him, she needed him…

Even if he treated her like a child.

Bella reluctantly turns around and walked down the stairs. She plants a kiss to his cheek and he runs his fingers through her mousy brown locks. She tries to pull away, squirming in place.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Edward asks, caressing her cheek. “Do you need to go potty?”

Her cheeks turn bright red. “I’m a big girl,” she mumbles.

“So, you think. Tell Daddy, does his special princess need to go potty?”

“N…no, Daddy,” she makes out. “I just want to shower. I had a long day at work.”

“Well so did I and I want to spend time with my little sunflower.” His hands run down her stomach and fall on the front of her jeans. Tears well up in her eyes as his own narrow. “Do you have something to tell Daddy?”

“My….my shower…” she squeaks out.

“Isabella Marie, what do you need to tell Dada?” She refuses to meet his eyes and he grunts in frustration. “Do you need to be reminded who’s in charge?”

“Please, just let me…”

“5…4…”

The countdown. “I’m an adult! I don’t need this!”

“3…2…”

“I’m fine! Just let me shower!”

“1.”

He unbuckles her jeans and tugs them down, a look of disappointment filling his face. Bella whimpers as he pulls down her soaked cotton panties, the pink ones with a little bow on the front. He runs his fingers over her red and sore privates.

“You’ve been wetting yourself lately and hiding it from Daddy,” Edward growls.

“I…I didn’t want to go back to pull-ups.”

“It would’ve been for a few days. But you’ve been lying and you have a rash. That’s something little girls do, _babies_ ,” Edward taunts. “They pee their pants and can’t tell their daddies they did it. I thought you were a big girl.”

Bella’s bottom lip juts out. “I am!”

“No, you’re not. You’re just a little baby. No more big girl panties for you.”

“Edward…” She receives a smack to her bottom. “Daddy, please.”

“Now, Isabella. Or your punishment will be worse.”

Bella sighs, but removes her underwear. He unbuttons her work shirt and unhooks her bra, leaving her naked. Sitting down, Edward pulls her over his lap and throws a smack to her bottom. It’s been awhile since she’s gotten a spanking and it doesn’t take long for her to cry. The spanks hurt her bottom, turning it from soft white to bright red. She kicks her legs and pounds her fists, tears falling down her cheeks. He gives her twenty five smacks, equaling the years she should be, but isn’t in his mind.

When he’s done, he simply lifts her into his arms and carries her into the kitchen. When the renovated their home, they got a sink that the salesman bragged “is big enough to bathe in”. Edward was thrilled. He sets up the “baby tub” built big enough for someone like her. He straps her in and turns on the tap, putting it on sprinkler settings. He’s really going to baby her if she gets a bath in the sink and not one in the tub. He reaches into a cupboard and pulls out some baby powder scented body wash. He rubs it into her everywhere, no matter how much she squirms.

“And for babykin’s rash,” he coos as he pulls out some cream. It’s cool and relaxing against her private bits. “Aw, does that feel nice? You could’ve had this sooner.”

“I’m not a baby,” she mumbles.

“Oh, someone’s trying to be a big girl. So cute! Who’s Daddy’s pumpkin? Huh? Who’s my little angel pie?” He tickles her tummy and she lets out an involuntary giggle. “There’s my girl.”

He spreads her butt cheeks far apart to check for poop, luckily she cleaned there well. A familiar “pop” enters her bum, a lubed thermometer. Edward removes it once the beep can be heard.

“98.6. Good, Dada would hate for you to be sick.”

He rinses everything off but the rash cream, wrapping her up in her princess towel. Edward carries her up the stairs and she rests her chin on his shoulder.

“How long?” she mutters.

“Until Daddy feels you can be a big girl. Might be a year this time.”

Tears prick her eyes again. “B…but…my job…”

“Babies don’t need jobs. Don’t worry, my mommy will come watch you while I’m at work.”

Esme can be worse than Edward. She feeds Bella actual baby food and dresses her in frilly pink dresses. Edward at least keeps her in simple onesies or just a shirt and a diaper. Embarrassing but still her.

The first stop is their bathroom. While a large porcelain throne sits there, next to it is an adult sized plastic training toilet in bright pink. She’s plopped down on it.

“Go pee pee, darling,” Edward coos. “Show Daddy what a big girl you can be.”

Blushing hard, Bella tries. She urges her bladder to go. She pushes, she grunts. Despite it all, not a single drop comes out. Tears well up in her eyes and she kicks her legs.

“Aww, it’s okay,” Edward says condescendingly. “You’re not ready for the big girl potty. We’ll try again in a month, huh?”

“Please, Ed…Daddy, I can be a big girl. Let me use pull ups and the potty.” She knows full adult treatment is out of the question, but maybe she can bargain to be treated like a toddler.

Edward’s smile tells her she’s going to lose. “Sorry, Princess. You’re too little, you’ve proven that.”

He carries her into their bedroom, laying her back onto the silk sheets. She tries to take comfort, knowing she won’t be sleeping in there for the next six months. The oversized crib against the wall serves as a reminder.

“It helps you motivated to stay dry, Punkin,” Edward would tell her. “You can’t expect Daddy to take it apart and put it back up depending on your punishment.”

It made sense but it was still embarrassing.

Edward returns from the closet, holding a diaper, some supplies and a pair of yellow footie pajamas with ducks in diapers all over them.

  
“Legs up.” She lifts her legs up in the air and he slides the fluffy white diaper under her. It feels soft, comfortable and she hates it. She wants to loathe these diapers, to never want to be in them. Edward tapes it on tight, fastening it in the middle. He grabs hold of a second one and Bella frowns.

“Two?”

“We can’t have your sheets get wet; you tend to leak.”

She blushes as he tapes on the second diaper, adding more padding to her bottom. Edward ties her hair into two pig tails, with yellow ribbon. Her arms and legs are slid into the onesie, which is tight thanks to the double diapers. He zips it up the front before tying a pair of yellow mittens to her hands, limiting their use.

“Last time you got some funny ideas and tried to take off your diapeys, we can’t have that happen again, now can we?” Edward twists her nose, winking. She had been trying to prove she could go in the potty, which earned her a spanking and an extra week of diapers.

He scoops her up and takes her back downstairs. Much of the punishment, she becomes a rag doll. He carries her wherever, makes her play in her special playroom. She is his little doll, to feed and burp.

Speaking of feeding…

He straps her into her bright yellow high chair and a white bib reading “I Love Daddy” is tied around her neck. Edward rustles through the fridge and returns with a Tupperware container filled with prunes. Unlike most things, he uses a large spoon.

  
“Open wide, here comes the choo choo train.”

“Please, Daddy, not the prunes…”

A spoonful is shoved in. She debates spitting it out, but doesn’t want another spanking. Bella swallows, making a face. He makes train noises, talking about the station and tunnels all the way, in a high-pitched baby voice. Bella is forced to swallow the prunes that will make her poop her diapers, just like the big baby he wants. Edward smears the food around her mouth, making her look utterly ridiculous. He retrieves a large bottle from the fridge and scoops her up, wiping her mouth with a cold, wet rag. She whimpers and wiggles.

  
“It’s a rag, Bellsy Boo, relax.” He inserts the nipple into her mouth and she slurps down the vanilla formula. “You’ve been getting too skinny; I’m going to plump you up. Oh, I’m gonna eat you up.” He pretends to nibble at her cheeks and she lets out another involuntary giggle. “Who’s Daddy’s wittle girl, huh? Who loves their daddy? Is that Bella? Does Bella love Daddy?”

Bella wants to scream she hates him. That she’ll leave him. That she wants to go back to her normal life.

But this is what she knows now. She wets her diapers, she drinks her bottles, she’s his baby girl.

“I love you, Daddy,” she says around the nipple.

“That’s my good girl.”

Bella finishes the bottle, her stomach in pain from all the food. Edward takes her back upstairs and lays her into the crib. He covers her with a fuzzy pink blanket and sticks a pacifier into her mouth. A ragdoll with button eyes and yarn hair is tucked under her arm. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she shuts her eyes. Come morning, she’s in for more babying…but maybe that’s not so bad.


End file.
